Travelers have long used blankets for warmth and comfort during trips on all types of transportation including buses, airplanes, and trains. Often, such blankets slip out of position such as by slipping down the traveler's body causing annoyance to the traveler. It is desirable to have a travel blanket that is comfortably worn and that stays in place.
Also, while sleeping on the bus, train, or other form of transportation, the traveler may inadvertently shift their arms out from underneath the blanket, and then hit or otherwise touch a neighboring passenger. Such movement may not only awaken the blanket-wearing traveler, but may also cause a conflict with the neighboring traveler. It is therefore desirable to have a simple, low cost travel blanket that can comfortably support and store the traveler's arms during a trip.